Portable hand tools are commonly used by emergency personnel to bend, spread or cut metal pieces to free drivers and passengers from their vehicles after accidents. The working implements on these hand tools are actuated by a linear mechanism coupled to a hydraulic cylinder. The hydraulic cylinder is coupled to a gas or electricity powered hydraulic pump.
One drawback with power hand tools that use hydraulic pumps is the hydraulic pump's periodic inspection and maintenance requirements. Another drawback is the tool's housing is elongated to accommodate the hydraulic pump, the linear mechanism and the working implement.
What is needed is a portable hand tool with an electric, non-hydraulic linear drive mechanism coupled to a working implement.